In the process of transporting an article from one location to another a protective packaging material typically is placed in a container around the article to fill any voids or to cushion the article or both during the transportation process.
One type of cushioning protective packaging material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,923, and includes superimposed paper courses that form a package padding material. The padding includes a pleated course bounded by a pair of courses mechanically joined to the pleated course by punchings therethrough. Such a package padding material can be used as a cushion or a wrap or void fill.
Another cushioning protective packaging material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,299 which advances a sheet stock material through a series of assemblies that cooperate to crumple the stock material with an arrangement of folds that can form a herringbone pattern. This cushioning product is relatively flat and has the flexibility to wrap around an object, yet still functions to cushion and/or protect the object.